Lord Voldie Songfic The Metal, Tenacious D
by Blanco Pagina
Summary: Really creepy, nightmareinducing songfic involving Voldemort's Hell and other demonic topics not suitable for young children. unless you enjoy inspiring fear in innocent, young children. If you do, shame on you! One Shot
1. Chapter 1

**The Metal, a Songfic**

**By PastyRomane-Extremely**

**Rating: PG-13 for depressing topics, mild language, and probable inducing of vivid nightmares involving purple tissues and evil sheep. (courtesy of CaramelBoost and Devouring Sarcasm Fantasm-now Frederick von Pantsworthy and their "take over the world" scheme. Sheep will indeed rule one day.)**

**Disclaimer: I did not (unfortunately) write or publish the song "The Metal", for it is by the fantabulous Tenacious D. As well, I did not create lord voldie, no matter how much I superlove his nickname.**

**Author's Note: This songfic uses the song The Metal by Tenacious D (super awesome band; you must look them up (they have Jack Black as their singersuperfun) lots of great songs). Just to clarify, The MetalLord Voldie. I didn't feel like changing all of the words, so I am going to make that clear. Also, the different song genres (New Age, Punk Rock, Techno, ect)the different groups against Voldie. So, once again:**

"**The Metal"Lord Voldie**

**Various Musical Genresgroups against Lord Voldie**

**So, yeah, those are my awesome references. If you have any questions, just comment. I am always open to comments. Also, tell me if this sucks, because it is my first songfic and I want to know if I should write more. **

**Thanks in bunches and bunches**

**  
Emily Raen**

**(PastyRamone-Extremely)**

**Also…: if you are just a dumb person, please don't read this. No offense, but you wont be able to understand it. This is for your own good.**

Lord Voldie songfic.

Prepare to be scared.

Haha, yeah right.

Oh, wait, you're scared?

You wimp.

This is why Lord Voldie was taking over.

To get rid of people like YOU. /points finger menacingly/

_You can't kill The Metal. The Metal will live on._

Voldemort is all. He knew this, and his Death Eaters knew this. All of his foes would know this as well, soon enough. Otherwise they would die. Frankly, they might die anyway. Voldemort laughed. All others would die in the end. But not the Dark Lord. No, he would live on. Or else.

_Punk Rock tried to kill The Metal. But they FAILED as they were smite to the ground._

Foolish people. They thought that they could win? Voldemort had fun destroying this little rebellion. They didn't know who they were dealing with, apparently. Well, they would know soon enough. And until then he would use this underestimation to his advantage. Not that he needed another advantage. In fact, he almost felt sorry for the foolish mortals. Almost, but he didn't. Not in the least. These were rebels he was dealing with. They didn't want to conform. Like the muggles. The bloody mudbloods. They weren't worthy of the wizarding ways. They had dirty blood, and these rebels who defend them would be conquered, or destroyed.

_New Age tried to kill The Metal. But they FAILED as they were stricken to the ground._

The new group of kiddiewinks. Darling. Voldemort took pleasure in how they quaked in fear at his mention, not even able to use his actual name. It was like a curse. Very well, then. Let his name be a curse, a poison that infected all dirty bloods, wiping them out like rats. And these new forces, they would soon be dead in the dirt where they belonged, along with their mudblood friends.

_Grunge tried to kill The Metal. HAHAHAHAHA! But they FAILED as they were thrown to the ground._

Voldemort laughed his high, cruel laugh once again. The rebellion was nothing. It was dwindling down to nothing as his faithful minions murdered each insubordinate little louse. Resistance was indeed futile, for there was no chance of survival without the protection of the Dark Lord.

_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_

Voldemort reveled in his power, still laughing as he watched each pitiful figure fall to his knees in defeat. Satan, your lord is named Voldemort, and even you shall bow before his mighty supremacy. For Satan was once an angel. But Voldemort? No. Voldemort was raised from the fiery pits of hell, and there he shall return once his Time is done.

_No one can destroy The Metal. The Metal will strike you down with a vicious blow._

But Voldemort would never enter hell, because he would never die. Instead, he would create his own hell, devising and shaping it to fit his malevolent needs. And all who do not heed him would fall to this hell, and never return from it, except in absolute death. For Voldemort has no mercy. He never had, never will. Mercy does not a utmost leader make.

_We are the vanquished foes of The Metal. We tried to win; for why we do not know._

But, if the Dark Lord even still had dreams, his victims would haunt him. They claimed to have died in vain, for only in death do they find true sense. These foes were weak ones, ones who were not worthy to live, despite in life they were trapped in Voldemort's Hell. This is why Voldemort strives to get rid of halfbloods, mudbloods. They are only half worthy in a true wizard's mind. And if they are not fully worthy, then they are worthless, to say the least.

_New Age tried to destroy The Metal, but The Metal had its way. Grunge then tried to despoil The Metal, but Metal was in the way_

Ah, a new regime of fighters for the Death Eaters to vanquish. They had been bored, but now they had a task. There was a new group of people to rebel, with even more purebloods than before among them. The world was no longer fully in Lord Voldemort's Hell. But they would be. He was not giving up, for giving up was for weaklings. The Dark Lord _spit_ on weaklings.

And so he succeeded, and the rebellion was reduced enough to become simply a whim. Merciful people were feeble, and Voldemort had no time for feeble people. Let his Death Eaters play with them.

_Punk Rock tried to destroy The Metal, but Metal was much too strong. Techno tried to defile The Metal, but Techno was proven wrong._

And still, Lord Voldemort laughed. He laughed at the simple-minded cowards that thought they could win the fight. But they couldn't. And he would keep battling and defeating them until all of the radicals were destroyed. Or he died. But he did not believe he would die. No, Lord Voldemort did not die.

_Metal. … It comes from Hell._

But Tom Marvelo Riddle did. And there was still a little bit of that boy inside of Lord Voldemort. Do he did. In fact, this great and terrible man was destroyed by merely a boy, who was still in his teens at the time. He was vanquished because he was a hellion, not meant to roam the Earthly realms. He wanted to create his own Hell, and so he did.

But it was not Lord Voldemort that was vanquished. No, he was too powerful for such foolish whims as death. Tom, the boy, died. And without Tom, Lord Voldemort did go down.

But Lord Voldemort was not defeated. Never would the Dark Lord be defeated. No, he was simply waiting. Waiting in Hell for the time when he could take over.

Let Voldemort's new reign begin.


	2. Little Note Thingy

**Btw, when it says "do he did" near the end, that is supposed to be "die he did." Sorry about that.**

Okay, so what do you think? I know it is like extremely goth and depressing, but I needed a break from all of the "It's a Girl Thing" plot ideas I have been coming up with. (Yes, just because I haven't posted, doesn't mean I have nothing written. It just isn't typed. In fact, it is all in this huge notebook waiting for me to have time to type it. I will most definitely have to skip lunch some this week to make up for it. Don't you love how dedicated I am? I know I do. Go me. Go you. Go us. ...Huzzah!)

Oh, and sorry this is on a second page. I forgot to add it when I posted the first time, and my stupid computer wont let me edit. Damn Apple. To a fiery Voldemort's Hell. Damn it, I say, damn it! Yes, rant over. But yeah, so if I forget anything I either have to find a new computer (which I WILL) or put it in a new post. Sorry.

Laronda, from Ociania

(PastyRamone-Extremely)


End file.
